Cage dorée
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Tout n'était que mensonges et tromperies. Une cage dorée où la manipulation régnait en maître et où la vérité n'était qu'une histoire lointaine. Rien ni personne n'allait les aider, tout simplement parce qu'ils les avaient tous rejetés et refusaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans leur bulle.


**CAGE DORÉE**

 _Tout n'était que mensonges et tromperies. Une cage dorée où la manipulation régnait en maître et où la vérité n'était qu'une histoire lointaine. Rien ni personne n'allait les aider, tout simplement parce qu'ils les avaient tous rejetés et refusaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans leur bulle._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Cage. Trop heureuse d'écrire sur ce fandom mais pas très fière de cet OS... Je suis en train de mourir sur mon ordi, en une heure j'ai passé plus de temps à me moucher qu'à écrire (choper la crève à ce moment-là, joie...), mais je poste quand même, en espérant avoir quelques retours ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews :D

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout n'était que mensonges et tromperies. Une cage où la manipulation régnait en maître et où la vérité n'était qu'une histoire lointaine. C'était l'endroit où Akihiko et Haruhiko avaient grandi, le seul univers qu'ils connaissaient et avaient même fini par se sentir en sécurité derrière leurs barreaux, là où personne ne pourrait les atteindre.

Passant d'une petite vie modeste sur Terre à une vie luxurieuse une fois leur père promu et leur permettant de voyager dans toute la galaxie, les jumeaux n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils étaient ensemble, personne pour les déranger, personne pour les séparer, personne sauf eux. Une éducation stricte, un père absent de leur vie, aucun ami à qui se confier, personne sur qui compter.

 _Je veux rentrer._

 _Je n'aime pas cet endroit._

 _L'espace est effrayant._

 _Papa tu avais promis !_

 _Ce n'est pas ma maison._

Les plaintes de deux enfants seuls. Interdiction de sortir, ne pas courir, ne pas sauter, ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas déranger papa, il doit finir son travail.

Ils étaient nés dans une cage et y avaient grandi sans pouvoir connaître quoique ce soit de différent.

Jusqu'à ce que Maximum Gora ne les sauve. Jusqu'à ce que leur héros ne les reconnaisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de tout faire pour l'atteindre. Il était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour avancer, pour être forts, pour avoir le courage nécessaire et supporter leur entraînement. Ils avaient commencé à sourire, à espérer, à _aimer_. Ils allaient avoir l'occasion de revoir leur héros, celui qui pourrait devenir leur grand frère, leur model.

Ils avaient tout prévu pour leur retour sur Terre, jusqu'à l'architecture des moindres recoins de leur nouvelle maison. Tout sauf le facteur Hakone Yumoto. Cette immonde créature qui ne les reconnaissait pas, qui les traitait comme s'ils n'étaient pas les idoles les plus connues de la galaxie. Cet humain pathétique qui accaparait absolument toute l'attention de leur héros et qui lui faisait perdre son temps, lui faisant faire un travail ingrat alors qu'il se prélassait tranquillement.

Mais ce qui les avait anéantis était de voir l'affection dans les yeux de Gora lorsqu'il posait son regard sur Yumoto. Une affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu en les regardant eux, de simples voisins. Et tout à coup, leur enfance revenait au galop. Les mensonges, les tromperies, les faux-semblant. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux garçons prisonniers d'un monde qui leur échappait. Ils avaient beau être indépendants, la seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à faire était de changer leur simple cage en cage dorée. Des fans, de l'argent, on leur obéissait, on les admirait, on les aimait, mais la seule personne que eux regardaient ne les voyait même pas.

Et tout se rejoignait. Ils s'étaient libérés d'une cage sans amour pour finir par en construire une autre, bien plus dure à briser. Tout tournait en rond et rien ne pouvait les aider à se libérer, personne ne pourrait les sauver.

Tout n'était que mensonges et tromperies. Une cage dorée où la manipulation régnait en maître et où la vérité n'était qu'une histoire lointaine. Rien ni personne n'allait les aider, tout simplement parce qu'ils les avaient tous rejetés et refusaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans leur bulle.

Ils étaient seuls et le resteraient à jamais.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
